


Wild Ride

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request, for Nathan and Toki porn on or around a motorcycle.  No real plot, but you can assume they have an ongoing relationship.<br/>Warnings: N/T porn on a motorcycle, yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> We own a motorcycle. Yes this could work, and no I didn’t _actually_ try it because I don’t want to die right now.

“Nathan, I wants to does somethings different.”  
Toki’s ideas weren’t always the safest things to be trying. “Uh, what is it?” Might as well ask, right?  
He leaned close and whispered in Nathan’s ear. “I wants to fucks on the murdercycle. While you is drivings it.”  
“Whoa. I mean, I’ll probably kill us? How am I supposed to manage that?”  
“I does _everything_ , you just drives. Okays? Pleeease?”  
It was pretty much impossible for him to deny Toki anything, especially when he was looking at him like this. “Uh... okay?”

They met later, down in the garage. Nathan was still very unsure about this whole thing. “Have you even thought about- I mean, I can’t fuck and drive!”  
“Of courses you can! Don’t worry so much, gets on the bike.”  
Giving up, Nathan straddled it, and Toki swung on behind him. “Now _drives_.”  
“Where?”  
“Just aways. Don’t really want to does it where everybody cans see us.”

They drove off, Nathan heading into a far less used portion of their property. Was this far enough?  
Toki tapped him on the shoulder. “Pulls over.” They stopped, and Toki hopped off. “Comes on, takes yous clothes off.”  
“Toki, I can’t drive naked! Besides, I need my boots to shift.”  
Toki was undressing, he piled his clothes on top of his boots. “Fines then, but you has to at least takes off yous pants.”

Feeling very strange about this, Nathan got off the bike and sat in the road to pull his boots off. He removed his jeans, and damn, the road wasn’t comfortable to sit on bare assed. He quickly put his boots back on and stood up. Should he take his shirt off? Riding naked would feel weird, but riding with no pants was freaky enough. He looked at Toki for instructions, but none were given. Deciding to leave the shirt on, Nathan got back on the bike. Oh man, it felt strange to sit there with no pants!  
Toki climbed on and sat in front of him, looking back expectantly.

“Toki? I have no idea what you want me to do.”  
“Just starts driving, then I’s going to fucks you.” He didn’t mention he’d gone down to the garage alone, figuring out how it could work.  
“I’m going to kill us.”  
“No you won’ts, I trusts you.”  
“But-“ He tried to think, “You’re gonna like, squash your nuts or something.”  
“I can holds myself up, don’ts worry abouts me. Just drives.”

Even though he still felt like this was really bad idea, Nathan kicked the bike in gear and away they went. He kept it slow. His dick, however, thought it was a fine idea.  
Toki was staying low, not wanting to obstruct Nathan’s view. He’d prepped himself as well as he could before they left, it would have to do. Bracing his hands on the gas tank, he raised himself up and pressed back against Nathan.  
He couldn’t line up right, and couldn’t spare a hand. He whined in frustration, this wasn’t going to work! If he could just grab Nathan and change the angle...

Nathan was just trying to drive. It wasn’t easy, Toki was rubbing his _very_ slick ass against him. What the hell had he done to prepare for this?! But it wouldn’t go in, and he couldn’t let go of the handlebars to help, not was distracted as he was right now.  
“Nathan.” They were slow enough to be able to talk. “Lets me use your foot pegs.”  
“Just, like, put your feet on mine. These are steel toed, you won’t hurt me.” He felt Toki’s bare feet cover his boots, then a hand on his cock and Toki guided him in. It was too much to try to deal with! “Toki... Oh fuck we’re gonna die!” Oh _fuck_ he was so slick, what the hell did he use?!

Holding himself up in his hands and standing on Nathan’s shoes, Toki pushed back, taking Nathan deep. The murdercycle vibrated under him, threatening his balance. They hit a small bump, jolting him back faster than he’d intended. It was okay though, he wanted this so very bad. Bracing himself better, he eased the rest of the way down.  
The murdercycle faltered as Nathan tried to both drive and deal with the guitarist fully impaled on him. “Shit, Toki! I can’t do this!”  
“You cans, Nathan.” He was panting a little, either from the effort or the excitement. “I trusts you.”

Nathan tightened his grip, and just in time. He felt Toki pull himself forward and then rock back to take him fully again.  
Toki was mostly using his arms to support himself, still not wanting to put too much weight on Nathan’s feet. Sliding back along Nathan’s hard cock... “Speeds up, goes faster!” His arms trembled from the strain. There was no choice, he had to use his legs.  
Nathan didn’t mind at all, he barely felt the pressure through his boots. He couldn’t move at all, his bare ass sticking to the leather seat as Toki rode him. He did accelerate just a little though, as requested.

“Toki, I can’t let go! I can’t touch you!” He had to yell a little to be heard over the wind now.  
Toki had realized that quite a while back, he couldn’t really let go either or he really would squash his nuts. It didn’t matter though, he wanted this so damn much. “Don’t think I’s goings to needs it!” He rocked himself back against Nathan again, still keeping low. This angle he was forced to hold was actually pretty good, they’d have to experiment with this more in the future.  
The murdercycle throbbed beneath them.

Nathan slowed again. Driving ws such a distraction, he just wanted to stop so they could do this properly!  
Toki looked back over his shoulder, being careful to keep his weight centered. “Nathan! Don’t you dare stops!” He pushed back hard, causing Nathan to hiss in pleasure and the bike to wobble just slightly. “Speeds up agains...”  
They were more stable if they weren’t going so slow, so Nathan managed to obey. It was really hard to drive, almost all of his attention was focused on his cock.

Shifting his feet a bit, Toki rode him harder. He was getting so close...  
Braced like this, he could _maybe_ spare a hand now, but he didn’t want to try. His whole body was shaking from the effort of crouching like this, but he didn’t care. It just felt so _good_...  
The bike wobbled again as Nathan let their speed drop too far, but he quickly sped back up. It was impossible to concentrate on his driving, hard to even look at the road instead of at Toki. “You are so fucking _hot_.”

Toki didn’t reply, he was panting too hard to speak. He felt like the pleasure might kill him, it just kept building while everything else faded slowly away. Nathan wouldn’t let him fall...  
Nathan came first, then endured the almost painful strokes as Toki fought for his own release. It didn’t take long, shaking and nearly crying as he came all over the gas tank.  
He was barely aware of Nathan stopping the bike and pulling him up against his body. “Toki? You okay?”

He managed to nod, hanging limply in Nathan’s strong arms.  
Nathan nuzzled him and chuckled. “You’re completely fucking crazy, you know that? But that was like, really fucking hot. I love you, Toki.”  
“Don’ts say that... nots metal.” He was finally catching his breath. “Buts... you know... You too.”  
“We can make anything metal. And I know you do.” He shifted Toki to the side a little so he could kiss him, and the motion cause him to finally slip out. But that was okay.

They kissed, mostly naked on the murdercycle and miles from anywhere. Nathan lightly stroked Toki’s chest and stomach with one hand, he never got tired of touching him. The other was needed for support, Toki was still practically limp in his arms. “Hey. We have to go back eventually, are you going to be able to stay on the bike?”  
“Mmm. Ja, just gives me another minute...” He couldn’t move just yet, this was too wonderful.  
They stayed as they were, Nathan’s feet firmly planted to keep them upright.

Finally Toki moved, sitting up straight. “Wowee that was _too_ goods, I thought I’s was going to dies from it.”  
“Um, dying would be bad?” But dying from pleasure might be pretty cool...  
“Nots going to dies. If I can stands up, I’s going to gets back behinds you so we can goes.” Carefully he eased off the bike, staggering a little. Nathan held his arm, just in case. “I’s okay, don’ts worries. More than okays.” He climbed back on, pressing hard against Nathan’s back and wrapping his arms around him.

He was holding on pretty well, so Nathan put the bike back in gear and headed slowly back to where ever they’d left their clothes. It was on this road, but he had no real idea how far they might have come. There was no hurry to get back, they couldn’t be this openly affectionate around the others, wouldn’t be. This was theirs, and theirs alone.  
They didn’t want to share it with anyone.  
This relationship was the best thing to ever happen to him, to both of them.


End file.
